Luna's Love is for Good
by Paint a story. Write a picture
Summary: Harry begins to get feelings for Luna, and a whole new Romance stirs. The story is being rewritten in accordance with some reviews, there may be slightly less lemon, downgraded to a T for now. Chapter 8 is out, please read and review.
1. New Emotions

**Luna's Love is for good**

**Chapter 1: New Romance**

**UPDATE 280709: **Due to recent reviews and my own suspicious that the plot of this story had gone to shit, I decided to rewrite this fic from Chapter 4 onwards. I can get a better perspective of what would improve the fic based on the constructive reviews that I've received. So, thanks for all the read/reviewers who helped to share the failings of this story so I can improve it. On the flipside, the hit count, which I had been proud of for excelling the 10k mark, has been reduced due to all the chapters being removed, I hope that I can accumulate this again fairly quickly. The story's been downgraded to a T, as I'm going to try to use less Lemon. But that's not to say I definitely won't introduce any.

Author's Note: I take no credit for Harry Potter, which is solely the property of Joanne Rowling. Also, the extract taken (and slightly modified) from Order of the Phoenix is duly accounted for and acknowledged as almost entirely based on another's writing. Beyond the sixth paragraph is solely my own writing and is based on the storyline from Order of the Phoenix. Further on, my own plot will be implemented.

_Second_ Author's Note: While I appreciate anyone pointing out typos for me, I don't need anyone to beta-read the story. I'm a beta-reader myself, and as long as my faithful fans will point out ani ovbius tpyografical erors, I don't need people trundling through the entire story and wasting reviews by copying it out in the "perfected" form.

Harry had turned the corner towards the Fat Lady's corridor when he saw somebody up ahead fastening a note to a board on the wall. A second glance told him it was Luna Lovegood. There were no good hiding places naerby, she was bound to have heard his footsteps, and in any case, Harry could hardly muster the energy to avoid anyone at the moment.

"Hello," she said vaguely, glancing around at him as she stepped back from the notice pinned to the wall.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've lost most of my possessions," said Luna serenely. "People take them and hide them, you know. But it's the last night, and I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs." She gestured towards the noteiceboard, upon which, sure enough, was a list of missing books and clothes, with a plea for their return

An odd feeling rose in Harry; an emotion quite different from the anger and grief that had filled him since Sirius's death. It was a few moments before he realised that he was feeling sorry for Luna.

"How come people hide your stuff?" He asked her, frowning.

"Oh ... well ..." she shrugged, "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me "Loony" Lovegood, actually." Harry remembered, at the start of the year, when Ginny had been reluctant to share a cabin with Luna, calling her 'Loony' then, too. The feeling of pity only became greater, and rather painfully. Right now, he felt for her.

"That's no reason for them to take your things," he said flatly. "D'you want help finding them?"

"Oh no," said said, with a smile that warmed him slightly. "They'll come back, they always do in the end. I just wanted to pack tonight. Anyway, why aren't _you_ at the feast?" Answers came straight to his head, explanations about Sirius, the conflict between him and Voldemort that he didn't want announced over the feast ... but somehow he couldn't bring this up. He shrugged.

"I just didn't feel like it," he said.

"No," said Luna, observing him with those misty eyes, deep and meaningful. "I don't suppose you do. That man that the Death Eaters killed was your godfather, wasn't he? Ginny told me."

Harry gave a curt nod. He was saved the need of having to explain about Sirius, but he felt as though he almost didn't mind Luna talking about him. He felt sympathy for her as he remembered that she could also see the Thestrals.

"Have you ..." he began, unsure of whether this was the right thing to say. "I mean, who ... has anyone you've known ever died?"

"Yes," said Luna simply, "my mother." Harry felt a strong empathy upon hearing these words. "She was quite an extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was only nine.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, and he meant it.

"Yes, it was rather horrible," said Luna rather calmly. "I still feel very sad about it sometimes. At least I still have Dad. And anyway, at least it's not as thought I'll never see Mum again, is it?"

"Er - it isn't?" Harry said uncertainly. She shook her head disbelievingly at Harry.

"Come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?"

"You mean ..."

"In that room with the archway, in the Department of Mysteries. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them." They looked at each other, Harry gazing into her eyes, transfixed. Luna smiled at him, Harry unsure what to say or think. Luna believed so many strange things, and yet he had been sure he had heard voices behind the veil aswell.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?" he said to her.

"Oh no," she said pleasantly. "I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it to turn up, it always does in the end. Have a nice holiday, Harry."

"Yeah ..." he mumbled, "yeah, you too, Luna."

She walked away, leaving him with the same warm glow. As he watched her go, he felt the grief of Sirius dying leave him behind, replaced by new emotions. He waited for a minute, and then he too made his way towards the hall, deciding that perhaps the idea of food couldn't be too bad. As he entered, he saw the heads turn around, and felt eyes upon him from every direction, but it did not matter. He went down and sat next to Hermione and Ron. Glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, he saw Luna, and smiled at her. She returned the smile with a wave. Then, turning back towards the Gryffindor table, he reached forwards, grabbed something to eat and wolfed it down, talking to Ron and Hermione, half-dreading Dumbledore's speech, half-dreading the journey home. But all the same, he still felt happier than he had done in a while.

At last, the plates disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. The hall immediately fell silent. He cleared his throat, and Harry braced himself for what would come next.

---

The train journey passed with little disturbances, except from that of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were quickly dealt with. They had, most unfortunately for themselves, chosen to pick a fight in front of members of the DA. After a numerous amount of hexes and jinxes were sent flying, the three of them resembled a trio of giant, oozing slugs. They had nearly reached the end of the train journey, when Luna passed by the compartment. She opened the door, and said to Harry,

"Harry, can I have a word?" Puzzled, Harry stepped outside. The others, too, were a little mystified as to the excursion. Luna closed the door, and walked a little further down the corridor, as if wondering whether the others might lip-read them if they had spoken in plain view.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing to worry about," she smiled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to visit over the summer holidays? After all, we're both members of the DA ..."

"It sounds brilliant," said Harry, returning the grin. Perhaps the enthusiasm he had shown surprised her, he had certainly surprised himself. But she beamed back at him.

"Wonderful. Daddy and me live in Ottery St. Catchpole, just in Devon ..."

"Ron lives near there," Harry realised.

"So you'll know where to find us?"

"Er ..." Now that Harry came to think of it, he had never made his way to The Burrow on his own. And he only knew vaguely of the village beyond The Burrow, he had never ventured there. Reading his expression, Luna said calmly,

"Oh, you can just take the Knight Bus. They'll know where to find -"

"Harry?" Hermione poked her head out of the compartment, and saw he and Luna standing there. "We're nearly at the station."

"Oh, right. Well, I'd better get changed," said Harry. "Bye, Luna."

"I'll see you soon, I suppose," she muttered dreamily, and returned to her compartment. Hermione gave him a look as if to say 'what was that all about?', but Harry did not answer her questionning stare, instead disappeared inside the cabin, feeling elated further. He got out his muggle clothes, and began to put them on, waiting to get off the train and meet Mrs Weasley and the others. Stepping onto the platform and disappearing through the solid-looking barrier that divided platform 9¾ from the rest of King's Cross Station. He was amused to see, standing there, a number of the Order of the Phoenix, which included Mad-eye Moody, his bowler hat obscuring his spinning blue eye.

Unable to wait for the summer holiday's, he greeted them, and even looked vaguely pleased to see his aunt and uncle, his cousin Dudley standing petrified by their side.

--~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~--

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this romance story. I'd love it if you left a review, tell me what you think can be improved or what you like about it. The story up until Chapter 4 will remain T-rated, beyond there will possibly be M-rated, just so you know.**


	2. Dreams

**Luna's Love is for good**

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

The owl hooted softly. Hedwig was a beautiful bird, Harry thought. It was only a shame that Uncle Vernon took a dislike to her, firstly because of the racket she made, but mainly because she was associated by wizards. As Uncle Vernon knew that owls delivered letters in the wizarding world, he was wary of letting Hedwig out lest Harry used her to send letters to his friends. This, he did frequently over the holidays without much problem, ever since two years ago, when his Uncle had finally admitted defeat at the noise that Hedwig was making when cooped up. Harry was bent low over his desk, a quill in his hands, ink pot by his side, poised in thought. He dipped the quill and wrote at the top of the roll of parchment lying on his desk 'Dear Ron.' Harry was unsure how best to express these words, even though in practice, what he was telling Ron should be simple.

Ever since Harry had arrived back at Number 4, Privet Drive (to meet the usual minimal response from his aunt and uncle,) he had been lost in thought. His feelings, recently, were beginning to confuse him. No longer upset about his falling out with Cho, he had slowly felt inclined towards Ginny Weasley. These feelings were feeble, taking into account that she was already going out with Dean Thomas (she had said so herself on the train journey.) After all, Ginny seemed attractive, but there was little other to it, Harry thought. He had always thought that looks mattered most in the girl that he desired most. With Cho Chang, he had been right in guessing his own philosophy, he had gone for looks. Soon, after only their first date, they had ended up in a row, leaving Harry utterly bewildered about the mannerisms of girls, feeling sorry for himself and listening to Hermione Granger telling him what he should and shouldn't have done. Cho had been upset about the death of Cedric Diggory, who had been murdered in Harry's fourth year. Harry had been sympathetic, but Cho had sought so much reassurance, Harry was feeling pressured while not really wanting to talk about him.

Cho was living proof that looks weren't the first thing to go for. But then again, he knew Ginny. They were close to friends, she had been in the DA with Harry, and she had spent holidays with her at the Burrow. He knew her by now, and he still didn't feel drawn to her. It was the invitation to visit Luna that made Harry wonder. Luna had an odd personality, and an odd appearance. Harry had joined the others, initially, in keeping a distance and remaining utterly bewildered when she discussed ridiculous theories and articles from her fathers newspaper, _The Quibbler_. But only last term, when she had fought along side him, fought the Death Eaters, and come out alive, had he wondered.

And seeing her pinning a note to the noticeboard, asking for things that other people had stolen back. Other people stole from her, just because she was different. They called her names. At first, Harry had been merely sympathetic (but had nonetheless felt closer all the same,) it was only lately that his feelings had started to intensify. She had a strange dress sense, and could easily have something to be ridiculed about. Harry didn't care.

Luna had been through experiences that he had, too. She could see Thestrals, the skeletal, winged beasts at Hogwarts, that could only be seen by someone who has witnessed death. Luna had lost her mother, so had Harry (admittedly, Luna's father was still alive where Harry's was not.) And Luna had represented aspects of many houses, that made Harry surprised that she hadn't sat under the Sorting Hat for ten minutes. She was brave, she had fought valiantly against the Death Eaters. She was intelligent - perhaps with some debatable theories - but had her wits about her all the same. And she was loyal, she had come with Harry when prospects had looked bleak for Sirius, she had eagerly taken part in the DA, she had been a good friend.

Harry would soon have to face up to the fact that he was feeling attracted to Luna. Whatever she looked like, however she acted. It was these thoughts that made him wonder how on Earth he could tell Ron in a letter that he would soon visit Ottery St. Catchpole. After some deliberation, he dipped the quill in the ink pot and began to write.

"_Dear Ron,_

_Just wanted to let you know that Luna Lovegood invited me over for a visit in the summer holidays. I probably won't stay there, so I was wondering if I could stay at the Burrow afterwards, if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you and the family? I'm planning to catch the Knight Bus to Ottery St. Catchpole, I should be able to find you from there. If you're fine with me staying over, send back any details with Hedwig - if you use Errol again, you may just finish him off._

_Harry."_

Folding the parchment and slipping it into the envelope, he sealed it shut and opened Hedwig's cage. She fluttered out and came to land on Harry's shoulder, still hooting merrily.

"Here, Hedwig, can you take this to Ron?" Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate nibble of the finger, and held the letter in her talons. Waiting for Harry to open the window, she flew off into the night. Looking at the clock by his bed, he saw that it was already half-past eleven. Pulling on his pyjamas, he slipped into bed, and was asleep after ten minutes.

He was standing by the edge of the Quidditch Pitch. He was ready to play, but Luna was the only one in the crowd. He swung onto his Firebolt, kicked off into the air, and suddenly his broomstick had turned into feathers, Harry plummeted to the floor. Luna stood up, she was laughing, laughing at Harry. She shouted something about a Blibbering Humdinger, and walked off. Staring all around at him were his Quidditch team, yelling at him for missing the snitch, he had forgotten to play. Angelina Johnson, the Quidditch Captain, stepped forwards with a beaters bat, and made to pummel him on the head ...

"OUCH!" Harry had banged his forehead against the end of his bed while stretching involuntarily. Hoping that he had not woken his uncle, he tried to get back to sleep. He had already forgotten about the dream.

--~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~--

**Thanks for reading the second chapter! Please leave a review with the button below!**


	3. Harry and Luna meet

**Luna's Love is for good**

**Chapter 3: Harry and Luna meet**

"_Harry,_

_Mum's fine with you coming over, she says that until you come of age and can live in your own house, you're welcome to stay at the Burrow at the holidays any time you want. And I don't mind Luna, but do you know why she invited you over? I didn't realise you and her were such close friends. And mum said that the Knight Bus is fine, but she wants to accompany you on the trip - security measures and all that - so she'll come and get you next Thursday, around 7:00_

_See you soon, Ron."_

Harry finished reading the letter. He was unsure what to think about Ron labelling Harry and Luna as "close friends", but he was at least glad he would be seeing him soon. Not as glad as he was to see Luna, however. After realising what his feelings had meant, he was eager to see her again. It was Wednesday, the night before he would leave to go to Ottery St. Catchpole, he had already packed and was currently debating whether to tell Uncle Vernon that he would be leaving. Banking on the fact that Uncle Vernon would be eager to see him go, Harry deciding it might be best to tell him, so he cornered him that afternoon.

Uncle Vernon was in the kitchen, eating lunch with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Harry entered the kitchen cautiously, as if there were mines on the floor. None of them acknowledged the fact that Harry was in the room, he was very used to this, however. Clearing his throat, he said,

"Uncle Vernon?" This time, Aunt Petunia looked round to fixate her beady eyes upon Harry, wondering what on Earth he could possibly want to disturb them for.

"What?" He grunted, half-way through his toast.

"I was wondering ... if you'd let me go to stay with my friend for the rest of the summer holidays?" He asked tentatively, as if afraid of a volcanic eruption.

"What, those people who blew up our house the last summer?" He growled, reminded Harry of the time when Arthur Weasley had ended up trapped in the electric fire and had had to destroy part of the lounge to get out. Clearly, the image was still vivid in all their minds, Aunt Petunia gave a shudder.

"Er ..." Uncle Vernon took his hesitation to mean 'yes'.

"When do they want to take you away?" He demanded.

"Tomorrow evening," Harry replied, hoping that this had been the answer that Uncle Vernon had wanted. Harry had been right. Uncle Vernon seemed to be considering, the gears whirling in his small mind.

"The sooner the rid of you, the better," Uncle Vernon muttered, gruffly.

"So, that means I can -"

"Yes, you can ruddy well go to ... wherever it is you're going! Just be gone by tomorrow."

Harry was startled. Normally, Uncle Vernon took a lot longer to dwell on these things. It had taken him a lot of thought to consider even signing Harry's permission form for Hogsmeade in the first year, and even then he had told Harry that he would only do so if Harry behaved. In Harry's fourth year, Uncle Vernon had been reluctant to allow him to go the Quidditch World Cup because he knew that Harry would enjoy it. But here he was, a five-minute conversation that hadn't even elevated to shouting level and Harry was assured that he could go.

Thursday came, Harry grew excited. At 6:00, Harry had gathered all his things, 6:50, he was outside, waiting. He had already bid a half-hearted farewell to his aunt and uncle, who had barely given any sign that they had heard him. Harry checked his watch. 6:52 came. He walked around a bit, and checked his watch again to see that it was 6:55. Not long now. He was tempted to flag the bus down himself, but Mrs Weasley had promised to accompany him personally, so he needed to wait for a little longer. 6:56 came and went, so did 6:57, 6:58, 6:59 and 7:00. Of course, he hadn't expected her to show up on the dot. But he became a little anxious when it was ten-minutes past seven and there was no sign of them. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry through the window, wondering why he had not yet gone. Soon, it was already half-past seven, and there no sign of them. At a quarter to eight, by which time Uncle Vernon had already stormed out and demanded why he was not gone yet, Harry decided to flag down the Knight Bus himself. Wondering where Mrs Weasley could be, he stuck out his wand-arm, standing by the pavement.

There was a loud, deafening BANG, and sure enough, a bright purple bus appeared from thin air, right next to where he was standing. It looked as if the Knight Bus had Apparated. The door opened, and Harry saw the face that he had seen before at the Quidditch World Cup, Stan Shunpike, the conductor. Stan looked around for passengers-in-waiting, and then his eyes fell upon Harry. Recognising him instantly, he yelled,

"It's 'Arry Potter! Fancy that, I remember when you was 'ere two years ago, you was pretending to be some Neville Longbottom, wasn't you?" Wearily, Harry pulled out 11 sickles and paid Stan, ignoring his questions and stepping aboard the Knight Bus.

"Er ... so where's you wanna go then, Mr. Potter?" Stan asked politely.

"Ottery St. Catchpole please. It's in Devon, I think," Harry replied uncertainly.

"Not to worry, I know the place. You gots two people in front of you, Mr. Potter, won't be long ... OI, ERN!" Closing the door to the Knight Bus, Stan Shunpike called over to the elderly driver, Ernie Prang, huddled in the far corner of the bus. "Ern, next stop after we gets to Cardiff is Ottery St. Catchpole, yeah?" Ernie nodded feebly to show that he had heard Stan, and Stan found Harry a chintz armchair to sit down in. It was not so late that he brought out the beds.

There was another BANG, and Privet Drive disappeared from view. Harry could make out amongst the blurred shapes whizzing past them large cities, full of derelict old buildings, office blocks and dull flats. Before long, they had reached the countryside, acres of grass disappearing into the horizon outside of the motorway. Then, before long, they had stopped outside a mountainous region, a small number of shacks sat right beside the bottom of a long range of mountains. Harry had a feeling they were in Scotland, or somewhere near there, anyway. Two wizards got out, and the bus set off again. Before long, they were in Cardiff, and a lone passenger disembarked, feeling quite relieved to be away from the Knight Bus. As Stan had promised, Harry's stop was next. In about two minutes, the Knight Bus had stopped beside a beautiful village, surrounded by hilly areas where he knew that, somewhere in the distance, the Burrow was. Thanking Stan, Harry got off the bus, and walked in the distance, seeing Stan out of the corner of his eye, lingering as long as possible to get a good last look at Harry.

It occurred to Harry that he did not know where Luna lived. Hoping to see some clue, when he at last reached the end of the village, he realised that he shouldn't have been worried about finding Luna's house. It was the most obvious house for miles. Looking like tall, jet-black chimney, it towered up quite high, looking quite impressive and quite batty. Grinning, Harry stepped towards the front door, passing an array of strange giveaways that this was clearly Luna's house (for example, the radish-like plants that Luna wore as ear-rings and a signpost marked "The Quibbler. Editor: X. Lovegood".)

Approaching the front door, he knocked, hoping that Luna was there. The door opened, and the most bizarre man Harry had seen stepped out.

His hair looked like a tuft of candy-floss, white and billowing, with a rather eccentric appearance and strange accessories that could only mark him as Luna's father.

"Hello? Ah, and who would you be young man -" But Xenophilius Lovegood stopped in his tracks. His eyes had found the scar on Harry's forehead. "Good gracious, it couldn't possibly be ... am I looking at Harry Potter?" Harry nodded, very used to this attitude.

"Why, you must be the delightful young man whose interview I published recently," said Xenophilius eagerly, shaking Harry's hand. "I was glad to have such a fascinating interview in my paper, the things you've said ..." he spoke as if delighted that Harry had such tales to tell. Harry spoke uncertainly.

"I was here to see Luna, is she in?"

Xenophilius beamed.

"Of course, I should've thought as much, couldn't've just been here to see old me, eh?" He turned around, and called "LUNA, DEAR! HARRY POTTER TO SEE YOU! Well, come in then, Harry - if I may call you that, of course."

"Well, it is my name," Harry replied, somewhat bemused. Xenophilius gave a sheepish grin as Harry stepped inside the house. The room was completely circular, all the furniture aligned to the walls. It was a rather strange house, Harry thought. Before he could spend too long admiring it, his heart gave a small leap as Luna appeared downstairs. She was still wearing her peculiar earrings, her butterbeer-cork necklace dangling from her neck and her hair as dirty as ever. But Harry didn't care, he was glad to see her. She grinned at him, he grinned in return.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get comfortable," said Xenophilius pleasantly. Luna and Harry disappeared up the spiral staircase, and then up a further level, where Harry saw that Luna's bedroom was. He immediately took a liking to the room.

--~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~--

**Thanks for reading the third chapter! Please leave a review with the button below!**


	4. New Romance

**Luna's Love is for good**

**Chapter 4: New Romance**

Fascinated by the surroundings, Harry then looked up, where he was startled to see he, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny painted upon the roof of the ceiling, ornate gold-chains linking them all together.

"Wow," he breathed "The ceiling's amazing. And you can paint really well, too," remarked Harry. Luna beamed, and said,

"It's great to see you, Harry. I'm glad you could come over."

"I wanted to come," Harry shrugged, "It's really bad, having to stay with my aunt and uncle." Luna returned the sympathy that he had given her before the end of term.

"At least you know you have somewhere to stay in the holidays," she replied with a misty voice that Professor Trelawney, the divination teacher, would be proud of. Harry was surprised.

"You want me to stay?" He repeated.

"Oh, well of course, if you don't want to -"

"No, I'd love to," he said quickly. "Lucky I had my trunk packed fully, really."

Harry, who had brought his trunk up with him, then asked Luna "Where do you want this to go?"

"Oh, I don't mind, you can just leave it in the corner," she answered softly. Harry did so, and turned to face Luna. She too, seemed as happy to see Harry as he was to see her.

"So, er, where can I sleep?" He asked awkwardly. Luna considered, and turned to face her bed.

"You can sleep in here if you like," she said. She was smiling. Harry felt embarassed at the prospect, but slowly began to warm to the idea. He had never slept on the same bed with anyone before, not even Ron. Luna turned a little pink after having suggested the idea, but she looked happy when Harry said, "That sounds great."

Suddenly, Xenophilius called upstairs.

"Do you want anything to eat, Harry?"

"Alright, thanks," he called back. He turned back to Luna, but she said,

"Can you close the door, Harry?" Harry did so, shutting the door, and Luna sat down on the edge of the bed. Harry followed suit, sitting down next to her, expecting what was to come next.

"Can I ..." Luna hesitated "Can I talk to you about something?" Harry nodded, listening intently. "It's, well, I don't really know how to explain it ..."

"I think I know what you mean," Harry cut across her, gently.

"You do?"

"I hope so, anyway. Guesses can go terribly wrong," he mused aloud. She gave a small laugh.

"I've just been feeling recently ... well, I've ..." Harry had never seen Luna so lost for words. Then, suddenly, she took a different tack. "Do you find me attractive, Harry?"

Harry paused. He realised that he would have to give his deep and meaningful explanation now. This question could not be answered simply.

"I dunno, Luna ... I think," he chose his words carefully, "I think that it's not so important about looks. Recently, over the holidays ... well, we've come to be friends, and, I dunno, now it feels like it's more than that."

Luna gave an appreciative giggle.

"Come on," she said playfully, "You don't have to tease me, you can tell me what you think looks bad about me." Harry had honestly not expected Luna to openly ask for constructive criticism upon her looks. He did not want to insult her. But all the same, he said,

"Well ... you're beautiful in your own way, Luna," he smiled. "But if I had to make any comments, maybe you could take out the ear-rings and remove the necklace. And ... I dunno ... there's not much else really," he said.

"Are you sure?"  
"That's it," he concluded confidently. Luna smiled back at him, he felt the warmth return.

"But that doesn't matter to me," said Harry quickly "I think I've become attracted to you, no matter what." Luna giggled again.

"I think that's just what's happened to me ... I believed you right from the start when you told us all that He Who Must Not Be Named had returned."

"Thanks," he muttered sheepishly, and noticed that they were both going red. Luna edged closer, Harry did the same.

"I'm really glad you could come here, Harry ..." she spoke softly now, her misty eyes meeting his own, exploring the depths of his mind. She edged closer still on the bed, they were now side by side.

"I'm glad to be here," he replied. "I never thought that something like this could happen."

"Do you want it to happen?" She said quietly.

"Of course I do ..." said Harry gently, and found that Luna was advancing towards him. Her hands closed around Harry's, their fingers interlacing. Harry noted how soft her hand was, Luna felt the scars on Harry's hand that Harry had been forced to make by Dolores Umbridge that year. Harry noticed the gesture.

"What's that?" She asked softly, gesturing the scars. Harry had never told Luna what Umbridge had done to him.

"It's ..." Harry wavered, unsure of whether to proceed. Eventually he decided that, given his and Luna's new position with one another, he could be open with her.

"Do you remember those days that I was in detention with that old witch?" said Harry. Luna nodded, uncomprehending. "This is what she did to me," he told her, his memory flicking back to the horrible evenings he was made to carve the words into his hand. The romance had dwindled, as the understanding flittered across Luna's face. For a fleeting moment, Harry thought that she would crawl away from him in repulsion, but if anything, Luna felt a greater surge of affection for Harry, stirred by her sympathy for Harry.

The scars forgotten, they grasped hands once more, the heat of the atmosphere rising once more. Luna slowly leaned towards Harry, pacing herself, but at the same time wanting it so much. Her lips were an inch from his, when a knock came at the door. He swore silently, as the two pulled away, all the tension in the atmosphere had completely disappeared. Xenophilius walked in, laden with a tray full of the strangest objects you could find. Taking a look at the food, Harry guessed that such delicacies were fairly normal in the Lovegoods' household.

"Ah, I see you two have got acquainted, then," said Luna's father brashly, completely ignorant of the atmosphere he had just broken. Luna and Harry were now sitting at a respectful distance from one another, as Xenophilius laid down the tray full of peculiar foods. Both Luna and Harry were thinking the same thing, when they would get the next opportunity, alone with one another, to take a journey together that only two who were so destined to be with one another could undergo.

--~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~--

**Thank you everyone, for all the reviews, I've seen where I've gone wrong and have tried to rewrite the story to pace it out a lot more and stir up the romance between Luna and Harry. Chapters from this point on have been deleted to be rewritten, if you so wish, I'll post up another copy of the original story, but I won't be adding to it.**


	5. The Kiss

**Luna's Love is for good**

**Chapter 5: The kiss**

The soft and serene atmosphere descended upon Ottery St. Catchpole, the oak leaves dancing gently in the breeze, warm pools of sunlight decorating the picturesque village and the colourful birds that dotted the trees stretching out to the hills. But Harry needed no encouragement to be happy, as he stepped out of the front door of the Lovegood's house. For he had Luna. Every time he thought about her, a bubbling pit of emotion rose in his stomach, his heart pounded and he thought of her face. He had never realised, in the year that he had known her, how beautiful she was. This morning, she resembled a thing of absolute divinity, an angel of God. Harry had slept in a spare room below her room at Xenophilius's asking, when he had woken up and she had descended the staircase, she looked different. Her hair was no longer dirty, the sunlight shone upon it as it flowed down to her shoulders, and gone were the oddities such as the Dirigible Plums she wore as earrings and the necklace made of butterbeer corks. Her features echoed the radiance within her, when she looked at Harry, the smile she gave Harry made his heart skip a beat. He didn't know what had done this to him, a wonderful twist of fate that had left him feeling a deeper affection for Luna than he had ever felt for anyone.

Unfortunately, the following day had been the day of his departure, he and Luna had been unable to say a proper farewell save for exchanging goodbyes, not in front of her father at least. Open-minded as he was, he suspected nothing of Harry and Luna, and merely thought of them as such good friends. But then, Harry supposed, they _were_ good friends. So, he had packed his trunk, and Xenophilius had sent Harry's belongings in the direction of the Burrow using magic, something neither Harry nor Luna were allowed to do outside of Hogwarts. Harry had made his way to the end of the street, and was about to flag down the Knight Bus. Something made him not want to leave.

He glanced around, and saw the huge, towering house of Luna's in the distance, a hair's breadth in perspective from so far away. But he saw something else. Something approaching his direction, getting closer. At first, he thought of a vehicle, until he could make out that it was a person. There was no mistaking the sunlight bouncing off that blonde head. It was Luna, she had come to wave him off.

"Harry!" He heard her call from the distance. "Harry, wait!" He halted, he had no desire to leave with Luna approaching and nobody else in sight. She had clearly sprinted all the way from the house to catch up with Harry, when she drew level with him, she was breathing heavily and clearly exhausted, but none the less beautiful for it. She stopped to catch a breath, clutching a stitch in her chest, as Harry beamed at her.

"Luna!" He greeted her enthusiastically.

"I - wanted - to - say - goodbye - p-properly," she panted. Then, regaining control of her breathing, she said "Harry, I don't want you to go at all, but I know you have to. So I wanted you to know ..." she paused.

"Yes?" Harry prompted, excitement mounting.

"I wanted you to know that I ... I love you." The look she gave him was not her normal, vacant expression, but entirely focused on Harry, taking in every bit of him. She blushed, but meant what she had said all the more so. Harry rest his hand on her forearm, as they stared into the other's eyes. He stroked her arm until his hand reached hers, he took it once more. There was no-one to interrupt, no-one who could take this precious moment away from them.

She took Harry's other hand, as they moved closer to one another. The tension built slowly. Still, the green and silver eyes were locked in an unbreakable stare, the affection that they felt for each other surging through them. Harry felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine as he drew closer to her. He could smell the natural fragrance upon her, she did not need perfume to wear a scent as beautiful as her entire. Face to face, Luna leant on Harry's forehead, her soft, silky blonde hair fell over his nose. Hands grasping tightly, they were now nose to nose. Luna closed her eyes. Harry leant in closer. And then, suddenly, finally, their lips met, all sense of reality was obliterated, Harry was deep within a dream-world. As he kissed Luna, he felt all the feelings come back to him, the love he suddenly knew he felt surging through his veins. The kiss was better than anything he had ever experienced. Cho was nothing, _nothing_ whatsoever to Luna. As Harry let go of her hands, he drew her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her. She did the same, all the time, lost in the elation of such a wonderful kiss. It felt like an age before, finally, they slowly relinquished and drew away from each other.

Harry affectionately brushed the hair out of Luna's silvery eyes, disappointed that it had to end but all the same, happy that it had happened in the first place and wasn't just a dream.

"And I love you too, Luna," Harry breathed, unwilling to ever see her leave. But, with a sadness mingled with hope and joy, he embraced her one last time before she slowly retreated to the house. He watched her go, even she couldn't resist turning behind her to catch several final glances of Harry before they parted.

Soon, she was too far away to see properly, and Harry was forced to return his attention to the road in front of him. Resigning himself to a journey that would distance him from Luna, he held out his wand arm, and awaited the arrival of the Knight Bus. It came swiftly, and the adolescent face of Stan Shunpike stuck his head out of the door.

"Well I never, it's 'Arry Potter again. Fancy that. So, where to Mr. Potter?" Stan grinned.

"The Burrow, please. It's just over the hills."

"Right you are then, hop aboard."

Harry stepped onto the bus and paid the conductor eleven galleons, then sat down on one of the cushioned armchairs by the window. He looked out at Ottery St Catchpole, trying to make out Luna's house, but with a crash and a jolt, they were already far away from it. The journey took a matter of seconds, when Harry stepped out, Stan remarked,

"Dunno why you went to the trouble o' calling us, Mr. Potter, seems like a fair walking distance from where you was, dunnit?" When Harry didn't reply, he added, "Hope to be seeing yous again, 'Arry Potter."

Despite his sadness at leaving Luna's house, it was a comfort to him to see the Burrow, still as dilapidated and untidy as ever, but it felt just like a home to him. His arrival had not gone unnoticed. A face peered out at him from the window, then immediately disappeared. Within seconds, Ginny Weasley had appeared out the front, accompanied by her mother, Ron and Hermione Granger bringing up the rear. All were delighted to see him.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. She hugged him, which felt so strange after his passionate moment with Luna. Nonetheless, he returned the hug.

"You alright, mate?" Said Ron cheerily, he too gave Harry a hug, followed by Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

"So good to see you again, Harry. And, there's someone inside to see you, too," she said. Harry's thoughts immediately jumped to Luna. What on Earth would she be doing here, Harry pondered, especially right after he had just left. Perhaps his father had apparated with her. He followed the troupe into the house, where he was directed into the kitchen, the visitor sitting at the table. It was not Luna. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry," he said, standing up. Harry noticed his hand, which looked horribly blackened and shrivelled, as if dead. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Harry looked at him with polite interest, Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down, Harry did so. He waited, and soon enough, Mrs Weasley got the message, she left the kitchen and shut the door behind her.

"I trust you've been having a good holiday?" Dumbledore asked him conversationally. Harry thought back to Luna, their precious moment at the foot of Ottery St. Catchpole, the feelings that had rushed through him.

"Oh, yeah, great ..." He hesitated, not wishing to share any of the information in his mind with his headmaster. He had the most disconcerting feeling that Dumbledore could sense what he was hiding, but Dumbledore did not press the matter. Harry glanced at Dumbledore's shrivelled hand.

"Sir, what happened to your -"

"Another time, Harry," he anticipated the question, raising his good hand. "We have more important things to discuss right now. I wish not to part you with the company of the Weasley's for long, I realise that you have only just arrived, but the journey I wish to make is absolutely necesary. And I wish you to accompany me." Harry knew he had no choice but to accept. Hoping that whatever Dumbledore wanted of him would not be too time-consuming, he merely said,

"Alright."

"Excellent, Harry, you do not mind if we leave straight away?"

"No."

"Very well. Come, I shall notify Molly of our departure." Dumbledore opened the kitchen door and stepped into the lounge, Harry followed. He waited as Dumbledore talked to Mrs. Weasley, then made his way out into the front lawn on which he had just arrived. Dumbledore bowed his head as he stepped through the doorway, and then lead Harry further from the Burrow.

"Take my arm, Harry, we will go by Side-along apparition. That is, assuming you haven't yet passed your test." Harry nodded, and took Dumbledore's arm, wondering what his headmaster had in store for him, when he felt a sudden crushing sensation fall upon him.

--~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~--

**Chapter 5 has been completely re-written! Now, in the old story, Hermione and Ginny were both bisexual, I was considering using the pairing again in the re-written version, please leave your reviews and post your thoughts on that ;).**


	6. Something on his Mind

**Luna's Love is for good**

**Chapter 6: Something on his mind**

Harry had never known such a sensation. It felt as if he were encased within a suit of armour that steadily closed in on him, if this lasted much longer, he thought he would suffocate. The heavy crushing feeling all around him grew, he thought that there would be no release until, at last, the force acting upon him ceased to be, he drew the cool air into his lungs as he surveyed the neighbourhood that still stood, basking in the afternoon sun. Harry looked among the houses, expecting to see something wrong, but this was a perfect, ordinary neighbourhood.

"Are you quite alright?" Dumbledore asked Harry, noticing that the latter seemed a little shellshocked. "The first time one Apparates can be quite irksome," he told Harry conversationally. "Follow me, where we are going is of the utmost importance." Harry trailed behind, doubt obscuring his thoughts. Something seemed almost wrong about the whole thing. Harry expected Dumbledore to take him into one of the houses, but instead, he was lead to a street corner, then down a thin, narrow alleyway.

"Sir, what are we ...?" Harry asked uncertainly, but Dumledore held up his hand to motion for silence. They proceeded down the narrow alley, until they reached a dead end.

"Curious ..." Dumbledore muttered to himself, and brought out his wand.

With a speed that Harry had never seen, Dumbledore spun around and pointed his wand directly at Harry. Dumbledore did not say the incantation aloud, but Harry knew that it was a stunning charm that Dumbledore had sent at him. Harry dodged and brought out his own wand, terrified. What on Earth was going on? Was this some test of reflexes? Harry brought out his own wand, and yelled "Expelliarmus!" but Dumbledore deflected the spell with ease.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore yelled, and Harry realized, with a cold feeling in his stomach as if a swarm of Dementors were nearby, that this was not Albus Dumbledore. Harry skilfully dodged the killing curse, he was now scared.

"Who are you?!" Harry demanded. The impostor grinned through the face of his headmaster, but did not respond, as he sent another killing curse towards Harry, who ducked and made to run. But he found his way barred by a tall figure in black robes. Immediately, he remembered with a grim feeling the graveyard in Little Hangleton, where Harry had narrowly escaped Lord Voldemort himself. But there was no Portkey here to save him.

"What on Earth are you doing, Avery?" A demanding voice issued from the cloak, that of a woman's. "We were bid instructions to capture him _alive_!"

"My apologies, Narcissa. But no worries, for we have the boy right here ..." The impostor-Dumbledore gestured at Harry. Harry knew he had to act. Deciding that the impostor was the bigger threat, he attempted to stun him, then used a shield charm against Narcissa Malfoy, who had attempted to hit him with a spell. But who Narcissa had said was Avery was faster, once more, he deflected the spell with a flick of his wand, and sent back his own spell.

It never reached Harry. A huge, bright and flaming orange creature swooped down upon the scene, and barred the path at which Avery had attempted to stun Harry. The spell hit it instead, but the Phoenix was impervious to the charm.

"Fawkes!" Harry gasped. If the Phoenix was here, then that could only mean ...

"A very convincing disguise, Avery, if I may say so myself," came a voice from behind Narcissa. It was the real Dumbledore. Avery scowled, Narcissa spun around, and pointed her wand at Dumbledore.

"Avada -"

"NO!" Harry roared, and sent a stunning spell so powerful at Narcissa that she barely had time to make a sound as she was blasted off her feet. Dumbledore did not seem surprised to see the unconscious body of Narcissa's lying beside him, instead, he silently cast a memory charm on Avery, then stunned him.

"Harry, I'm sorry that I couldn't have acted sooner," said the real Dumbledore, bending down to cast a memory charm on Narcissa, too.

"No, sir, it's my fault, I should've -"

"You had no way of knowing that whoever led you away from the safety of the Burrow was not I," Dumbledore assured him. "It was lucky that I got here in time. When I arrived at the Burrow and you had already gone, I knew that something was amiss." He got to his feet.

"Come, Harry, we should remove ourselves from the vicinity at the first opportunity." He glanced down at Avery, who was slowly beginning to return to his original form. The effects of the Polyjuice Potion he must have drunk had clearly worn off.

As Harry reflected on what had just happened, he considered himself lucky to be alive. He thought of Luna, what she would have done if the Death Eaters had captured him. He felt a pang of sorrow at the idea.

"Is something on your mind, Harry?" Dumbledore observed, as he lead them out of the alleyway, into the open space.

"No," said Harry, not altogether truthfully.

"Take my arm, I shall return you to the Burrow. Interestingly enough, I _did_ wish to speak to you, but perhaps another time, you ought to rest. I shall return in a week, you should make sure to verify my identity when I arrive. For instance ..." he cast his mind about for a suitable detail. "My favourite flavour of jam, you might ask me. For future reference, it is raspberry," he smiled. Harry could not help but feel slightly bemused. His smile disappeared when Dumbledore held out his arm.

"You have never apparated before, I presume?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well -"

"Ah yes, but of course," he said, realising his mistake. "The impostor, I am assuming, took you here by side-along apparition?" Harry nodded. "Then this would be your second time. Come, take my arm." As Harry did so, he awaited the crushing feeling that would throw him into the darkness, he held his grip tightly upon Dumbledore. When it came, he braced himself; but all the same it was still unpleasant.

The Burrow was, at last, in sight once more. The whole Weasley family were out on the front lawn, equally terrified, a ripple of faces that broke into relief came into view as Harry and Dumbledore did so also. The first to run towards him was Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry, thank heavens you're safe!" She threw her arms around him, tear-stricken. "I'm so sorry, we should've checked that it was really him -"

"Not to worry, Molly, it was a simple mistake. And you have my assurance that this is the real me, too," said Dumbledore. "You are welcome to verify this."

"No, it's alright, I believe you -"

"No, Molly, he's right," Arthur Weasley stepped forward. "What was the first thing you said to us on your arrival here ten minutes ago?"

"'I trust that Harry has arrived here safely,'" Dumbledore said to Arthur calmly. The latter nodded at his wife.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Bill Weasley all stepped forward, each expressed to him their relief that he was safe, some gave him hugs. But Harry was not interested in them. For he had noticed who else stood amongst them. It was Luna.

"Harry!" she cried, and gave him a hug also. "I'd come to hand you some of your things you had left behind, Professor Dumbledore came ... I was told that you'd been taken by an impostor ..." Harry knew that she was hiding tears, and was doing so well. She did not hug him again, for it would look suspicious. Nobody noticed her over-grateful attitude for his safe return, for they were all happy to see him alive.

"Arthur, come, we must discuss this. Perhaps you should accompany us, Molly," said Dumbledore, he lead them into the kitchen. Harry was shepherded into the house by the others, Luna stood at a distance from him, waiting for an opportunity. She did not get one soon as Ron took him up to his room, with Ginny and Hermione following, but she decided to accompany them. Ron started asking for details of what had happened, Hermione told him off for being tactless, but Harry shared everything with his friends.

"Just the two of them?" Ron prompted.

"Just Narcissa and Avery, yeah, but they probably would've called the rest if Dumbledore hadn't arrived."

"You're lucky to be alive, cornered by two Death Eaters," commented Ginny.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"What I want to know," said Hermione, deep in thought "Is why today is so important that they tried to capture you."

"Dunno. I suppose it's just like any other day," Harry replied.

"What, Death Eaters chasing you?" Ron smiled, perhaps inappropriately.

"There was the incident with Professor Moody in your fourth year," commented Luna, who, up until that had not spoke. Harry looked at her, and found himself slipping out of reality again as he took her in. He smiled unconsciously. His gaze didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, nor Ginny.

"Is something on your mind, Harry ...?" Ginny asked him.

--~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~--

**I'm not sure why I decided to incorporate this storyline, but I thought it would add a good serious edge to the Luna/Harry story. I don't know where I'm taking the whole Death Eater thing, so feel free to post your suggestions for storylines. Your reviews help build this story, and I thank you all for that.**

**Keep being awesome! Read and Review! \/ \/ \/**


	7. The Willow Tree

**Luna's Love is for good**

**Chapter 7: The Willow Tree**

The following day, the atmosphere over the Burrow had returned to normal. All faces were smiling and happy, except for Harry. The latter was wondering what the real Dumbledore had wanted to see him about, furthermore, what those two Death Eaters had wanted him for. His scar had been causing him pain all morning, he had attempted to block it out, but all the time he felt violently sick from the effort. Hermione shrewdly guessed that his scar was hurting him, but was tactful enough not to bring it up when it seemed that Harry did not want to discuss it. Even after the adventure in the Department of Mysteries, Ron and Hermione had not confided to Luna much more about Harry than she needed to know. Given their new relationship, Harry wanted to talk to her about it, but found that he was still pressed for any opportunities with so many people under one roof.

Luna had agreed to stay at the Burrow for a few days, her father had not wanted her gone for more than a week, but was happy to let her stay until that Sunday. Harry would once more ache to see her go. Fortunately, his scar having often been the source of a lot of problems, he was able to conceal from Ron and Hermione that it was his deep feelings for Luna also hurting him. She joined him when he was with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but whenever Harry and Luna were alone in a room, someone would conveniently turn up and enter.

She also watched as Harry and the Weasleys played Quidditch out in the orchard, clapping and cheering now and then, keeping her attention on Harry. Hermione, who leaned against the fence looking towards the sky, brought her gaze down for a second, it fell on Luna. She smiled at her, and soon realised that Luna was following someone with her eyes. She was staring intently at Ginny, Hermione noted, watching her every move, cheering eagerly as she skirted around the orchard on her Cleansweep broomstick, and she never broke her gaze. This surprised Hermione.

_Why is Luna so interested in Ginny_, Hermione wondered with a curious interest.

None of them had a snitch or anything similar, so Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and (after some hesitation,) Ron, were playing with just a Quaffle. As George passed to Ginny but Fred intercepted, Ron at the Keeper's end with his eyes fixed upon the ball, Fred dropped the Quaffle. Harry pelted underneath Fred, and caught it with considerable skill, his fast and durable Firebolt giving him every advantage. There was a cheer from below as Ginny skirted to Ron's end to take over as Keeper. Harry looked down for a second and winked at Luna, who was giving him shouts of encouragement.

As Hermione surveyed the Quidditch game with interest while glancing down at Luna in bemusement, she deliberated as to what fascination Luna could have with Ginny. Her first thoughts were that the two had become better friends, but it occurred to Hermione that she could be missing a trick. There was every possibility that Luna was a lesbian. Hermione cast her eyes up in thought, and saw Ginny deliver an expert save from Bill. Bill then threw the Quaffle at random, Harry shot through the air and, performing an elegant helix, grabbed it then pelted to the other end to score.

"Go on, Harry!" Luna shouted. Hermione suddenly felt embarassed. _How could I have thought Luna was a lesbian_, she asked herself, but at the same time, realising what this must mean. Her suspicions grew.

When twilight dawned upon them, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Bill hovered to the ground to meet Luna and Hermione. The first thing Harry wanted to do was walk into Luna's arms and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. Instead, they smiled at one another.

"Nice flying, mate," said Ron.

"And yourself. You pulled a really nice save ..." Hermione's ears tuned off as the Quidditch banter began on ground while the group retreated inside. Luna, who also chose to remove herself from the discussion, looked at Hermione and gave an amused roll of her eyes, as if to say 'Boys, eh?' Hermione smiled in return, her thoughts still on Luna, the latter watching Harry so excitedly. Luna had always considered herself friends with Harry, but never to such a degree. Once more, Hermione questioned what was going on between the two.

Once inside, everyone went upstairs, Fred, George, Ginny and Bill to their own rooms, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna all disappeared into the bedroom. Hermione was oddly silent. Harry began to wonder what was on his mind, but soon, his thoughts were occupied by Luna. At some point, he and her ought to talk with one another. But they would be lucky. Harry cast his mind around for a suitable place beyond the Burrow where they could go with one another. He decided to occupy himself with a Quidditch talk with Ron, while Hermione began to discuss their O.W.L. results with Luna, the latter hoping for an O in Care of Magical Creatures, while Hermione was anxiously casting her mind over the subjects she might not have received an O in. Harry was growing increasingly agitated.

Hermione looked over at Harry, and noticed that his eyes increasingly darted towards the door.

"Ron," said Hermione, coming to a sudden decision. "I think I lost one of my earrings outside, do you think you can help?" Ron did not look desperately towards Harry as if he would help, instead he willingly rose from the bed, and followed her outside. Harry did not miss the deliberate attempt to gain he and Luna some privacy, and he was grateful towards Hermione, but at the same time, surprised that she had guessed at what was going on. Luna stole the opportunity, and sat on Ron's bed, next to Harry.

"Alone, at last," she sighed. She made towards him to kiss him, but Harry stopped her, holding two fingers to her lips.

"Not here, I don't want anyone walking in on us," he told her softly. "I know the perfect place." Luna nodded, smiling with an excited fervour.

"I love you," she breathed as she leaned in towards his ear, before standing up.

"I love you too, Luna," replied Harry, the glowing feeling building up inside him.

Beyond the door, she had heard everything she needed to hear. She had sent a suspicious Ron ahead to look for the nonexistent earring, and now stood in the doorway, breathing shallowly. Hermione's suspicions had been confirmed. Harry and Luna were an item. She felt happy for them both, and yet strangely isolated, as if their new relationship would exclude her. She also felt a tiny pang of jealously that she could not explain. But all her thoughts disappeared in a puff of smoke as she heard the approaching footsteps, she steathily ran downstairs. Harry and Luna did not see the end of her bushy hair disappear beyond the landing as they stepped out into the corridor. They made their way out of the Burrow, careful not to attract suspicion from anyone around the house, and made it out into the garden, where they grasped hands. Hermione watched thoughtfully, unseen, from the back wall, unsure of whether to pursue them or to remain where she stood.

Harry held Luna's hand in his own, she squeezed his hand in return, having no idea where he was taking her, but placing all her faith and love into him. She walked with a spring in her step as Harry lead her up the hill and beyond, bringing them out of view from the Burrow. It was far away, but Harry could see it, isolated in the field that stretched for acres. Luna looked around expectantly, as if she might find her path barred by a Thestral or one of her magical creatures. She saw a hedgehog disappear behind a hill, rabbits crossing the grass, the countryside of Ottery St. Catchpole was bedecked with all things furry and beautiful. It took little over five minutes, but soon they reached the foot of a hill. It was not a great climb either, and within a few mere seconds, they had arrived.

Before them stood a tall and grand willow tree, looking proud and resilient, a leafy canopy reaching the ground, a curtain through which one could see neither out nor in. Luna could understand it's appeal.

Harry had seen the tree over the hills while playing Quidditch, it had occured to him while Ron was talking about the oak that he had nearly flown into afterwards. He had taken a chance, but he had been right, it was perfect in every way.

"It's wonderful," Luna sighed dreamily, as Harry held the curtain of leaves open for her. She ducked underneath the canopy, and joined Harry at the base of the trunk. The floor was cushioned by the leaves of the willow, even the insects seemed to have left this spot as a mark of respect. Even though the light was obscured and they sat in semi-darkness, it was still warm inside the Willow. Harry sat down beside Luna.

"It's romantic, too," she added, smiling at the one who she loved so deeply. Harry nodded, deciding that now was the time to tell her.

"I wanted some privacy, because I also wanted to share some things with you," he said, careful to sound casual and to not ruin the mood. "We can come back another time if you want me to forget the secrets and share this moment with you, but you can ask me anything. Really." Harry smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Okay," she slowly grinned. "How big is your -"

"I didn't mean - I mean't -" Harry flustered, turning red, but he could not help but grin, and as Luna laughed, he did so too, the atmosphere was contagious. As the laughter slowly began to subside, a warm sensation worked up between the two once more.

"You were right, this place is perfect," Harry softly spoke in a romantic voice that two lovers might use to one another. "I love you," he said again, as he gently rest his hands on her shoulders, and laid her upon the bed of leaves. Her excitement mounting once more, Luna did not speak, but instead, waited for what would happen next. Harry lay down atop her, gently stroking her hair, then her cheek, consciously aware of her breasts pressing against his chest. He noted the size of them, something that had never occurred to him before. His mind quickly switching from passionate sex to the Luna that existed in front of him now, he leaned down and kissed her full on in the mouth once more. He felt her tongue, playing with it teasingly as he continued to stroke her. She held him by his shoulders, drawing him closer, relishing every moment of the kiss.

They rolled to the side, still locked in a tight embrace, arms held around one another beneath the canopy of the Willow Tree, as a slow and steady breath came from around the trunk, unnoticed by either of the two. Hermione felt that what she was doing was wrong in every aspect, she was invading upon her two friends' privacy, but she could not help but listen to the two as they snogged one another, a tear rolling down her eye as she realised what she was missing in her life.

--~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~--

**Less of the action/adventure here, I had to do a centrally romance based chapter, I like Willow Trees and thought that I'd try and make a romantic setting from it. If you have any thoughts to build upon this chapter, or you just want to share your opinion, please review! \/ \/ \/**


	8. She knows

**Luna's Love is for good**

**Chapter 8: She knows**

"My lord ..."

"So, you and Avery were successful," said a cold voice, full of soft malice as the red eyes looked down upon his servant, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Indeed, we were, my lord. The old fool left a pattern for us to trace after he and the boy disapparated. We did not go there straight away, but we can tell you that he is currently in Devon. A muggle village among which some wizards live, called Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Good," hissed Voldemort. "You shall go there, Narcissa, go there and find out where Potter is located. It appears that he nearly slipped from your grasp, you have proved yourself, I note. Make no haste."

Narcissa Malfoy did not stand.

"My lord, there was something else ..."

"Of course," Voldemort seemed bemused. "You are unhappy about the current position of your son, Draco, and the plan that I have set in store for him."

"My lord, please, he is only a boy ..."

"If he has accepted our ways then he must attempt to prove himself." There was no sympathy in his harsh tone. "In any case, perhaps you should consider this penance for the failings of your husband. Lucius, I am sure, would be happy to see his son enter my service with such an important task."

Narcissa knew the battle was lost. She rose to her feet, lip trembling, and left the room.

---

"Yeah, so, their keeper, that's Rorington, nearly falls off his broom but just manages to swing on at the last second and hit it, odds of one in thirty-two-thousand apparently, seriously spectacular -"

"Oh, Ron, can you please stop?" Hermione snapped. Ever since yesterday, she had been extremely tetchy, Ron had not been sure why until he had heard that their results for their Ordinary Wizarding Levels would be arriving soon. Ever since, she had been pacing up and down all over the house, interrogating Mrs. Weasley every morning as to whether any owls had arrived. Mrs. Weasley continued to patiently reiterate "I'm afraid not, Hermione, it can't be long."

Hermione's agitation didn't seem to be able to douse the spirits in the house. Harry and Luna were continually happy in each other's presence, and he joined in with Ron in anticipation of going to a Quidditch match the Monday after Luna left. Ron was especially excited seeing as his supported team, the Chudley Cannons, would be playing. Ginny, Fred, George and Bill continued to play Quidditch in the orchard with Harry and Ron, but only Luna watched, Hermione was always to be found pacing anxiously and talking hurriedly to herself within the house. Ginny, it turned out, was extremely pleased with something herself, but whatever it was, she wasn't going to share it.

"_Sorry_," said Ron with an exaggerated sarcasm, but then noticing the stressed look on Hermione's face, dropped the air of irritation. "Are you alright? We all know you can't have got more than one E ..."

"No, I'm sure I got a D in Ancient Runes, I did really badly in that ..."

"Hermione, calm down, you're just trying to make yourself feel worse. You didn't get a D in anything, I'll bet you all the money I've got," Ron rest his hand on Hermione's back.

For Hermione, the strain wasn't just to do with the exams. Harry and Luna's relationship had affected her in some way, and while her prediction that she would be alienated from the rest had been wrong, she still felt separate from Harry. It was something else that was tugging at her neck, something she couldn't quite place her finger on. Everybody had been comforting to her, seeing the state she was in. She felt grateful to them, but at the same time, confused, not understanding of her own emotions. Silently, she got up and left the room, tear tracks clear upon her cheek. She decided to go out into the front garden, there would be some release in the open air. To his surprise, she found Harry there, standing atop the hill, looking out in the direction of the Willow Tree that he and Luna had spent time under. He turned around, and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said, walking down towards her. "Is everything alright?" He noted the look in her eyes with a brotherly concern.

"No ... I suppose ... it's just ... the exam results getting to me," said Hermione. Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"You don't have to worry every living moment of the day," Harry remarked.

"I know, but ... oh, it's all too much."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. As he did so, he saw Luna watching from a window. He dearly hoped she wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion, but then, she knew Harry and Hermione were friends. When Harry drew away, he saw that Hermione was crying again. Harry had as little an idea of what was happening to Hermione as she did herself. Luna had disappeared from the window, moments later, she came out front to join Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione, I just saw ... is everything alright?" Luna's concern echoed that of Harry's.

"Exam results," Harry said in an undertone to Luna. Luna looked toward her friend with sympathy, and Hermione felt a little better.

"They will come soon, then it will all be over, and you don't have to worry," said Luna soothingly, she too hugged Hermione.

"Oh, Luna, Harry, I really appreciate how supportive you're being. Actually ..." as she looked at the two of them, her tone changed. Holding back the tears, she said, "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you both, now that you two're here?" Harry nodded, Luna did likewise.

"Well, this might just be me going a little, well, falling under the strain but, it seemed to me like you two -"

Luna was horrorstruck. Harry had been right, Hermione knew. The latter took a look at their expressions of startled shock, and was unsure what to make of it. For a while, nobody spoke, Harry and Luna looked at each other as if exchanging a silent conversation. Luna was the first to break the silence.

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"You two are ..."

"Harry and I are going out, if that's what you meant," she replied wearily. "How did you know?"

Hermione did not want to tell them that she had followed them to the Willow Tree, but instead told them of the hints she had picked up, this warranted nods of approval from Harry and Luna.

"I - I'm happy for you both," she finished. Luna beamed at her, Harry said "Thanks." Luna hugged Hermione again, Harry joined in, the three friends embraced, and Hermione was starting to see things clearly.

She cast her mind back to the day she and Luna had watched them all playing Quidditch. As she had mistaken Luna to be watching Ginny and suspected her of being a lesbian, it had never occurred to her that this exactly was the source of her problems. Despite the affection that she had felt for Viktor Krum, she was growing in certainty of what she was and how she felt.

Hermione was beginning to fall in love with Luna Lovegood. But Harry had got to her first.

--~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~----~-\±/-~--/-\--~-\±/-~--

**I had to have at least one lesbian in this story ;). Read and review pl0x :P \/ \/ \/**


End file.
